


Endless Nightmares

by yiensara



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ikemen series, Midnight Cinderella - Freeform, cybird ikemen series - Freeform, leo crawford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiensara/pseuds/yiensara
Summary: The Princess of Wysteria can't hide the concern and her growing affection for her tutor Leo
Relationships: Leo Crawford/Main Character, Leo Crawford/Original Character(s), Leo Crawford/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Endless Nightmares

It was the day that I was scheduled to meet with the candidate for prince consort, and I sat in my desk after I finished preparing for it

Giles said that I was scheduled to meet Duke Howard today, I've been told that he's the most suited candidate to be the prince consort

But as I stared at my own reflection in the mirror, I couldn't stop thinking about Leo last night when I found him laying on the couch in his room, caught up in his nightmare

Right then, there was a knock at the door and someone peered into the room

"Sara, are you ready to go?" it was Nico, he was smiling brightly like usual and I feel some tension in my shoulders lifted a little

"Yes, let's get going," I walked out the room and followed Nico down the hall when I notice a figure walking straight in our direction

Wait, is that—

Leo was walking to our direction, and I felt my heart started to beat faster at the sight of him, I stopped in my track when he was right in front of us and he did the same

"Oh, hello Princess, where are you two off to?" he looked at me and then at Nico before he gave me an easy smile, he was acting like his usual self despite the fact that I found him in such an awful state last night

"Leo—" I can only mutter his name as I met his gaze and we stared at each other in silence for a short while

"Princess Sara is going to meet Duke Howard, now will you excuse us? She will be late for the date,"

"Gah— Nico! Don't put it that way," I frowned at him and Nico laughed lightly

"Well, it does look like a date to me," he said cheerfuly and I turned my gaze back to Leo, but he already dropped his gaze away from mine as he smiled at Nico

"Well then, good luck," he turned away and continue walking down the corridor, not even sparing a single glance back at me

I watched his back as he walked further and further down the corridor, then I felt a tug on my arm

"Let's go Sara, or you will be late and Giles wouldn't like it," Nico said as he hurried me to the room where we were supposed to meet with Giles and Duke Howard

My heart ached a little at how Leo reacted, but what was it that I was hoping for? Of course he wouldn't stop me, I already knew that.

******************************************************************

Later that evening, after the meeting with Louis had finished, I came back to my room, sighing softly as I plopped down on the bed

I still can't get Leo out of my head, I wonder if he would tell me why is it that he couldn't sleep when he's ready?

Then I heard a light tap on my window and the sound of the flapping of wings

Could it be—?

I hurriedly jumped out of my bed and opened the window, Leo's parrot came flying into my room

"Don't worry, don't worry," the parrot said, circling around the room above my head

"Huh?"

"It's fine, don't worry, I'm fine." it said again before flying out of the window, as quickly as it had came, into the darkness of the night sky

"Wait!" I leaned against the windowsill but the parrot is already gone

I thought about what the parrot had said and then closed the window to keep out the chilly night breeze

'Don't worry, I'm fine.' I saw Leo's face in the back of my mind

Did he know that I was worried about him, so he sent the parrot to tell me those words?

I smiled a little to myself as I thought about Leo, even though I still feel concerned about him

Oh, Leo, I wish you would tell me why is it that you can't fall asleep. I thought to myself as I laid back in my bed and closed my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @ dazaiswindow


End file.
